Nosso primeiro beijo
by Ju-Brazil
Summary: O primeiro beijo é inesquecível.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** "Nosso primeiro beijo"

**Autora:** Ju-Brazil

**Classificação: **T

**Categoria:** Romance

**Par:** Sara/Grissom

**Resumo:** O primeiro beijo é inesquecível.

**Responsabilidade:** Os personagens de CSI não são meus, infelizmente, senão esse beijo já tinha rolado faz tempo.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Fim de mais um turno cansativo, Sara se despede de todos e vai em direção do seu carro no estacionamento. Ela só pensava em chegar em casa e se jogar na cama, a noite não tinha sido fácil.

Ao chegar no seu carro, Ela encontra Grissom encostado esperando por ela.

_Oi Grissom..._

_Oi Sara, precisamos conversar._

_Algum problema?_

_Não, er, hum, na verdade sim..._

_É algo grave? Você está bem?_

_Não, eu estou bem... na verdade estou confuso faz tempo. Mas será que podemos sair daqui e conversar em outro lugar?_

_Claro._

Cada um entrou no seu carro, e Sara foi seguindo Grissom. Quando ela percebeu estava parada na porta do apartamento dele.

_Porque ele me trouxe aqui? Não acredito... ele sabe dos meus sentimentos e continua me maltratando assim, _pensou sozinha dentro do carro.

Sara fechou o carro e foi em direção à Grissom. Eles subiram no elevador completamente mudos.

Grissom abre a porta do apartamento e ela entra.

_Você quer beber alguma coisa?_

_Não, eu só queria entender o que estamos fazendo aqui._

_Me desculpe te trazer aqui, mas eu preciso muito conversar com você._

_Tudo bem, então fala, porque eu estou cansada, essa noite foi complicada e eu preciso dormir._

Grissom, senta e abaixa a cabeça, ele não sabe como terminar isso que ele havia começado.

_Sar, você sabe que..._

_Desculpe Grissom, mas eu não sei de mais nada._

_Deixa eu terminar Sara..._

Sara estava impaciente, cansada e muito irritada com ele, porque ele sabia dos sentimentos dela e ficava fazendo isso. Se ele tivesse algo para falar, que falasse logo, assim ela iria embora de uma vez.

_Sara, honey, nós nos conhecemos faz muito tempo. Eu ainda lembro de quando te vi pela primeira vez naquela palestra em São Francisco. - _disse Grissom

_Tudo bem Grissom, eu também me lembro. E o que você quer me dizer e está fazendo todo esse rodeio? – _Sara respondeu agressivamente.

_Eu não sei como falar, não sei como te dizer tudo o que quero._

_Até para falar alguma coisa você me enrola. Quer saber? Eu vou embora, já estou de saco cheio de você, estou cansada, com fome e precisando dormir. – _respondeu com seu jeitinho de menina irritada.

Grissom percebeu que ela estava muito irritada com ele e ele teria que agir rápido, ou então perderia a chance para sempre.

Sara permanecia em pé, com os braços cruzados olhando fixamente para ele.

_Me entenda Sara, é complicado falar algo assim para você..._

_Tudo então, vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou embora e você continua aí, pensando em como você pode em falar o que você quer. Quando você descobrir, me telefona e fala._

Sara pega sua bolsa vira as costas e deixa Grissom sentado no sofá. Ela vai embora, entra no carro e Grissom fica olhando pela janela, ele tinha a deixado escapar sem poder dizer que a ama e que queria beijá-la.

_Esse Grissom me irrita, não é possível que perdi meu tempo vindo até aqui achando que ele poderia tomar alguma atitude e ele não fala nada. Eu preciso de um homem com coragem, não dele. – _Sara disse isso sozinha enquanto caminhava em direção ao carro.

Sara estava realmente irritada. Chegando em casa ela foi tomar banho e tentar se acalmar para deitar finalmente descansar.

* * *

Gostaria de receber reviwes...

Depois coloco o capítulo final.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Faltava pouco para o horário do turno começar, mas Sara já estava lá sentada esperando todo mundo chegar, ela lia uma revista quando Grissom entrou na sala. Sara estava muito irritada com ele e não queria papo. Logo depois Catherine chega e percebe que o clima está pesado.

Em pouco tempo a equipe estava toda reunida esperando que Grissom dividisse os casos e tudo o que Sara queria era não ter que trabalhar com ele essa noite.

_Nick, você e Warrick, vocês dois, vão juntos para a porta do Stardust, um baleado por lá..._

_Sara, você e Catherine, casal encontrado morto em Hendersons._

_Gerg, você vai comigo para Mesquite, teve um tiroteio por lá..._

Era tudo o que Sara queria, ficar longe dele por essa noite.

Cath e Sara vão em direção ao carro e Cath percebe que Sara está diferente, está mais calada que o normal.

_Sara, você está bem?_

_Tô._

_Ah, Sara, corta essa, o que aconteceu entre você e o Grissom? Vocês mal se olharam hoje. E eu vi quando ele estava te esperando no carro hoje pela manhã no final do turno._

_Ah Cath, você conhece o Grissom melhor do que eu, e sabe o quanto ele é devagar, e isso está me deixando profundamente irritada. – _Sara deixa transparecer sua raiva.

_Deus do céu, o que ele fez agora? – _Pergunta Cath assustada.

_Pois é Cath, só que ele não fez. Disse que precisava conversar comigo, me levou para o apartamento dele e chegando lá, não conseguiu me falar nada, muito menos fazer! Eu cansei, to de saco cheio, 5 anos correndo atrás dele e nada, desisto._

_Calma Sara..._

_Como calma Cath? Não dá mais, não quero nem olhar para ele tão cedo, ele acha que eu sou palhaça? – _Sara estava muito irritada.

Depois de algumas horas, já estão de volta no laboratório, Sara aparente mente está mais calma, mas ainda está chateada. Até que o papo com Catherine tinha sido bom, afinal, ela não tem com quem desabafar e Cath estava se saindo uma ótima amiga.

Após passarem tudo para Hodges analisar e processarem as evidências elas pararam para tomar um café.

_Sara, acho que se você não tomar uma atitude, vocês não vão sair disso. Ele é muito parado, tem medo de tudo, tem medo de você largar ele depois, achar um cara da sua idade e deixar ele arrasado depois._

_Cath, ele pensa muito no depois, ele não quer viver o agora, e tem mais eu corro atrás dele por 5 anos, você acha mesmo que eu vou largá-lo depois?_

Quando Sara acaba de falar isso Grissom entra no refeitório. Cath olha para Sara com quem dissesse essa é a hora...

_Sara, vou lá ver as análises do Hodges e depois você me encontra lá._

Falando isso Cath deu o fora e deixou Sara e Grissom sozinhos no reitório.

_Oi Sara..._

_Oi Gris... _– Sara finalmente tinha tomado coragem – _Ei, quer tomar café da manhã junto comigo no fim do turno?_

Grissom estava parado, totalmente se ação. Finalmente ela tinha tomado a iniciativa, porque ele estava realmente com medo da reação dela quando ele dissesse tudo o que tinha pra dizer.

Ela falou isso e foi embora, tinha que contar para Cath o que tinha acabado de fazer.

_Cath, você não sabe o que eu acabei de fazer..._

_Me conta..._ – Disse Cath, ansiosa pela resposta.

_Eu convidei Grissom para tomar café da manhã comigo, vamos ver e agora as coisa fluem. –_ respondeu Sara soltando uma gargalhada.

Grissom estava impaciente, as horas não passavam e parecia que o turno não ia terminar nunca.

_O que será que ela ia dizer, será que dessa vez eu consigo agir e beijá-la? Eu tenho que conseguir, não sou nenhuma criança _- Grissom pensava enquanto tentava colocar a papelada em ordem.


	3. Chapter 3

As horas enfim passaram e no final do turno Sara estava do lado de fora do prédio encostada no Tahoe de Griss. Ela estava linda, tinha mudado de roupa e esperava por ele de braços cruzados, óculos escuros, cabelos molhados, calça jeans justinha e uma camiseta. No sol da manhã de Las Vegas, ela parecia uma miragem

_Ela está linda demais, eu preciso ter coragem de agir hoje, ou ela vai me achar um frouxo_ - pensou Grissom enquanto caminhava na direção de Sara, com um sorriso de derreter qualquer pessoa.

_Oi Sara... tudo bem?_

_Tudo e você? Muita papelada para terminar. _

_É, tinha muita coisa sim, mas não consegui resolver quase nada. Só pensava nesse momento. ­_– disse Grissom, se aproximando dela.

Essa foi a senha para Sara ficar morrendo de vergonha. Mas mesmo assim, ela deu um soriso daqueles que parecia que havia guardado só para ele.

_Vamos? Podemos ir no meu carro.­ – _sugeriu Griss.

_Acho melhor não, depois terei que voltar aqui e buscar meu carro para ir para casa. Vamos em dois carros mesmo._

Griss ficou meio desapontado, ele queria que ela fosse no carro dele e depois queria ir para casa com ela, mas ele achou melhor não falar nada, ia deixar as coisas fluírem, até porque ele estava quase acreditando que ela tomaria alguma atitude, ela o convidou para o café da manhã.

Cada um entrou em seu carro e Sara saiu na frente. Ela foi dirigindo até a Starbucks mais próxima. Eles estacionaram um ao lado do outro e Griss reparou que Sara estava no telefone com alguém, ela parecia alegre, muitos risinhos, e isso deixou ele encucado.

_Será que ela tem alguém? Ela disse que quando eu me tocasse e descobrisse o que fazer com ela, seria muito tarde, será que eu a perdi?_

Assim que desligou o telefone, Sara saiu do carro, e foi em direção à Griss. Ela não mencionou nada sobre a pessoa com quem ela estava falando e ele não perguntou.

Ela percebeu que algo o estava incomodando.

_Tudo bem Griss? Você parece incomodado com alguma coisa. Quer ir embora? _

_Se quiser, não tem problema, eu vou entender. ­_

_Jeez, Sara, claro que eu não quero ir embora e não tem nada me incomodando. Eu quero muito tomar café com você, faz muito tempo que eu quero te chamar._

_E porque não me chamou?_

_Porque... porque achei que seria muito tarde, que você não ia querer sair comigo, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu no meu apartamento._

_Ou melhor Griss, o que não aconteceu. _– ela disse rindo e passando a mão pelo braço dele.

Eles entraram sentaram um ao lado do outro e pediram café e donuts, ela estava muito descontraída, nem parecia a Sara Sidle do lab., e ele adorava quando ela sorria, aquele sorriso largo, encantava ele, que não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios dela.

_Sabe Griss, ontem eu fique chateada com você._

_Eu sei, me desculpe, mas é assim que eu fico quando estou com você, nunca sei o que fazer, você me confunde._

_Desculpe, a minha intenção não é essa._

_Não, você não tem que se desculpar, eu adoro me sentir assim._

Sara não acreditou e desviou o olhar, já que mais uma vez ela estava vermelha.

Ele não agüentou e agiu, pegou a mão dela e ficou acariciando, logo já estava passando a mão pelo cabelo dela.

_Jeez, esse perfume, essa pele macia, eu não sei se vou conseguir agüentar por mais tempo ficar aqui ao lado dela e não beijá-la. Essa mulher tem o dom de me enlouquecer_

Quando ele passou a mão por trás da nuca dela, os pedidos chegaram. Eles se assustaram e Sara olhou diretamente para ele, que não conseguiu falar nada, só sorriu.

_Griss, quer tomar esse café lá em casa?_

Ele ficou paralisado. _Ela sabe como me atiçar._

_Claro. Sem problemas._

A garçonete, embalou tudo para viagem e eles saíram, entraram nos carros e seguiram para o apartamento dela. Chegando lá, subiram mudos.

Ela abriu a porta e eles entraram, ela jogou a chave na mesinha do telefone e foi com os embrulhos para a cozinha.

Ele ficou analizando o apartamento dela, não estava muito diferente desde que ele estivera lá da última vez, quando ela chorou contando sobre sua infância difícil. Ela não imagina como foi difícil para ele ter que se controlar e não beijá-la ali mesmo, e confortá-la, ele detestava ver aquela mulher linda chorando.

_Griss, vem, tudo pronto aqui._

Ele levantou e correu até a cozinha.

_Vai se servindo aí que eu vou mudar de roupa rapidinho._

Ela correm em direção ao quarto e voltou em menos de 5 minutos, com uma camiseta curtinha e uma bermudinha que deixava suas longas pernas aparecendo. Ela percebeu que ele ficou desconcertado com o que estava vendo. Ela estava no caminho certo.

Eles tomaram o café e conversaram um pouco.

_Sara, eu realmente preciso ir embora._

_Já, fica mais um pouco._

Ele decidiu que era agora ou nunca.

_Com você desse jeito não tem como eu ficar aqui, você está me deixando louco com essa bermudinha. Eu adoro suas pernas._

Ela decidiu se aproximar dele. E ele foi andando para trás até que encostou na parede.

_Eu também estou ficando louca só de ter você aqui perto de mim. _Dizendo isso, ele se aproximou mais ainda e pôde sentir a respiração dele.

_Sara, por favor._

_Algum problema?_

_Todos, eu estou quase perdendo minha razão, por sua causa._

_Sinceramente? Eu já perdi a minha há 5 anos atrás quando te conheci._

Ela não resistiu e partiu para o ataque e o beijou. Nossa que beijo maravilhoso, nem se comparava ao beijo que ela sempre imaginou. Ele ficou meio sem ação, mas logo depois retribuiu o beijo, e passou as mãos pela cintura dela e ela acariciou sua nuca, fazendo com que ele gemesse baixinho.

Eles ficaram se beijando por muito tempo até que se separaram para tomar ar.

_Sara, você é maravilhosa, nem nos meus sonhos seu beijo era assim tão gostoso._

_Eu também sonhei muito tempo com esse beijo e ele realmente superou minhas expectativas._

Ela ficou parada olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, que não resistiu por muito tempo e mais uma vez a beijou, dessa vez o beijo foi mais feroz e apaixonado, ele passava uma das mãos pelas costas dela e com a outra ele afagava seus cabelos, fazendo com que ela soltasse pequenos gemidos e ficasse arrepiada. Ela por sua vez ficou passando as mãos pelas costas dele por baixo da camisa. Ela também sentia que ele estava arrepiado.

E esse foi só o primeiro de muitos beijos que eles trocaram desde que decidiram ficar juntos.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, ainda tenho outra em andamento. Logo estarei finalizando. Ficarei contente com reviews.


End file.
